


grassy clearings and passing clouds

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cloud Watching, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: Aubrey and Dani go on a picnic date at a clearing in the woods a small walk away from the Amnesty Lodge.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	grassy clearings and passing clouds

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tiktok sound that is like, can I still be goth and go on cute picnics with my gf? and thats what has inspired this fic.

It was a crisp morning of a day that fell between summer and autumn. There was nothing planned for the day for Aubrey and she decided to take advantage of this. After a quick breakfast, she moseyed her way into the kitchen where Barclay was,

"Hey big guy," as he looked towards her, he quirked his eyebrow up, "I was wondering if you could help me, I really wanna surprise Dani with lunch as a picnic but, I tend to make kitchens, fiery, even before all of this, anyway, I was just wondering if you could help me, or really do majority of the work, and make a light lunch and like cookies for Dani and me?" During Aubrey's ramble, Barclay had shifted to lean against the counter and an amused smile spread across his face, 

"Yeah, sure why not, I'll help ya out. Now what type of 'light lunch' were you thinking of, ya gotta give me something to work with." Aubrey bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"I feel like sandwiches just won't cut it ya know and like maybe a salad but like that's just what Dr. Harris Bonkers eats on the reg and this date isn't for an anniversary or anything but I do still want it to be thoughtful ya know? So traditional sandwiches and salads are out." Barclay chuckled at her with fondness.

"Okay, I see that won't get us very far so lets look at the pantry and see what jumps out."

It was a couple hours later, Barclay and Aubrey had been able to come with a black bean and couscous salad, something a little more heartier than an average salad, an easy bake cheesecake with homemade, Barclay-made, strawberry jam with fresh wild strawberries to top it off. Together, they had packed it into a well loved lunch cooler and finished it off with iced tea with hints of strawberries, as it was the season. Aubrey was able to find an older blanket in a closet next to the laundry room that would big enough for Dani and her.

"Okay, I think all I need it my girlfriend and this date is ready to go. Barclay, thank you so much for helping me, I really don't think I'd be able to navigate the kitchen without your guidance.' He pat her on the shoulder.

"Not a problem, now go and have fun." 

Aubrey set the packed up food on the counter and quickly found Dani who was kneeling on the ground in her overalls doing some light weeding around the hot spring path.

"Hey Dani! Guess who just finished packing up a picnic for us to go on!" Dani who was slightly startled by Aubrey's sudden appearance but a smile easily took over her face.

"I'm guessing we are the lucky people who get that picnic?" She stood up and turned to face Aubrey, "I'll just wash my hands and then I think I'll be ready." Aubrey shifts from her toes and heels in excitement,

"Sounds great!" As Dani passed by Aubrey, she leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"See you in five." Aubrey's cheeks burned red at the easy affection that Dani gave her and followed her back inside. She situated Dr. Harris Bonkers in his playpen and made sure he had some food and water before pulling on her shoes and gathering up the picnic supplies. Dani entered the room shortly, her long blood hair now in a large messy bun, a satchel on her side and her shoes on, "lead the way, babe." 

The place Aubrey had picked out was a clearing in the woods that she had found while going on walks in the 'backyard' of the Amnesty Lodge. It was vaguely to the right of where the archway was and even had a small stream close by to it. It wasn't more than a twenty minute walk, which Aubrey and Dani were quite used to. The walk taken in mostly silence as they were both comfortable in it's presence, although it was broken up with either of them occasionally chiming in with what type of plant was next to the trail or a bird call that echoed through the forest. Once they entered the clearing Dani asked,

"What is for lunch anyway? As they scouted for the perfect spot and spread out the blanket Aubrey answered,

"Well Barclay was the best help and together we made black bean and couscous salad and a simple cheesecake for dessert, nothing too fancy but made with absolute love." Aubrey said with a wink and Dani finished smoothing out the blanket.

"That sounds fantastic, dear!" They sat down together and Aubrey opened up the lunch pack and passed a fork over to Dani before opening up the container that the salad was placed in and set it between them. Aubrey waited with the tinges of anxiety at the edged of her brain as Dani took the first bite. She immediately made pleased noises.

"Aubrey, that's so good!" Aubrey wiggled her head and torso from side to side with delight,

"You really like it? The recipe was pretty easy to follow and I didn't think I could mess up, specially with Barclay's help, but you do like it?" she took Aubrey's hand,

"Yes, I really like it, this whole date already has been a lovely time and thank you for putting so much effort into it." Dani pulled Aubrey's hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

The rest of the meal was passed with easy affection between them and they soon finished the salad. Feeling content with a full stomach and the warm sun on their faces, they easily shifted to the position of laying down, staring up at the clouds, Aubrey's head supported by Dani's arm and their outer arms brought together to hold hands.   
Aubrey nodded to the right,

"I think that cloud looks like Dr. Harris Bonkers." she felt Dani laugh lightly,

"Yeah, you are right, the one above it kinda looks like a dolphin." Aubrey's eyes search the sky before landing on the vaguely dolphin shape,

"Yeah, I kinda see it but honestly, I'd say it's more of a horseshoe shape,"

"Oh I see, are you the cloud shape professional now, what about the one on the other side of the tree edges?"

"Uhhh, that's just a blob monster, nothing more too it." 

This banter continued on for a few minutes before Dani shifted and rolled over above Aubrey, earlier while laying down her hair had fallen out of the bun and it now cascaded over the side of her head, acting as a curtain shielding the two of them from everything else in the world and Aubrey felt her breath hitch as she realized that this is not a stage she wanted to enter, she wanted to stay backstage, behind the curtain of Dani's embrace forever, it felt like the moment lasted eons. As it came to, Aubrey lifted her head up to kiss Dani and again, this moment stretched across the timeline of the universe, it was just two of them in this moment and it was perfect. After a few more kisses shared between the lovers, they part and Dani spoke,

"As sweet as you are, some dessert would be nice." Aubrey let out a breathless giggle,

"Yeah, dessert, yes." They sat up and unpacked the cheesecake, before Aubrey could stab into the cheesecake, Dani asked,

"Umm, Aubrey, would it be okay," Her cheeks darken slightly, "can I feed you the cheesecake?" Aubrey's cheeks also flushed and her heartrate quickened.

"Yeah, sure, and I can feed you too?" Dani gave out a playful wink,

"You sure can." The cheesecake was finished quickly, as they were in each other's space and traded giving each other bites of the sweet dessert. At the end of that moment, staring into each other's eyes and feeling overwhelmingly loved and honest, Aubrey couldn't help but to speak,

"This date wasn't supposed to be anything spectacular, but I think just by it being with you, it was made so special and amazing and, I love you, Dani." Dani leaned in and touched their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Aubrey," and she pressed a sweet kiss to Aubrey's lips.


End file.
